iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkeye
' Hawkeye (Clint Barton)' is a former thief, now a hero, and a master archer. He is voiced by Andrew Francis. History Hawkeye started his career as an Olympic master archer, but at one time his brother Bernard incurred a serious debt with the Maggia. In order to pay off these debts, Hawkeye engaged in high-level thefts with the former super-spy Black Widow, with whom he developed a romantic relationship, as his partner. One night, Hawkeye and Widow were hired to steal a Stark International UI chip for armor interfacing for Count Nefaria. Iron Man, who tried to steal it himself in order to prevent Obadiah Stane from employing it, was taken down by the two thieves, but later Titanium Man, who had watched their battle, moved in and demanded the chip. Finding themselves thoroughly outmatched, Hawkeye and Widow surrendered the item, whereupon Titanium Man attempted to kill them anyway. After being rescued by Iron Man, the three teamed up to recover the chip from the Titanium Man's "employer" (and actual user), Justin Hammer. After being betrayed by the Widow, and a good talk with Iron Man, Hawkeye decided to leave the city for a while. After some time, Hawkeye returned to the city in order to wage his personal war against the Maggia. In the wake of this, he was asked by Iron Man to help him defeat Iron Man 2099. Although he got his arm broken and the fight did not end as expected, he was on the plus side reunited with the Black Widow, who had in the meantime joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. Personality While initially appearing as a villain, Hawkeye is shown to have a good core. He participated in the thefts solely for his brother's benefit, and after Iron Man rescued him and Widow from Hammer's deahtraps, he turned to a life of heroism both to make up for his crimes and because it was his true vocation. He usually puts on a cocky act bordering on overconfidence, but he is actually quite level-headed and resourceful, and quite aware of his skills and their limits. Abilities Hawkeye has no genetically based super powers, but he is a peak-level athlete with a high level of agility and reflexes. He is a master archer who can knock and shoot arrows with extreme speed and precision. According to a personal statement, he can fire up to 10 arrows per second and as seen in the episode Iron Man 2099, ''he can shoot arrows with his mouth and one arm. Equipment *'Trick Arrows:' Hawkeye's arsenal includes explosive, adhesive, shock, flash, and net arrows. *'High Tech Bow:' Hawkeye has a bow can be launched from his quiver, equalling a revolver fast-draw action. *'Wrist Crossbow:' He has a crossbow on his wrist that can shoot rapid-fire projectiles and grappling lines. *'Motorcycle:' Hawkeye owns a purple motorcycle for him to travel on the ground. *'Jet Pack:' Hawkeye also owned a winged jet-pack for him to travel in the air, but was eventually destroyed by Iron Man 2099 in ''Iron Man 2099. Gallery Hawkeye 3.jpg Hawkeye.jpg Trivia *Hawkeye's relationship with the Black Widow parallels his initial villain role in the Marvel Comics, as does Iron Man's influence on him embarking on a superhero career. *Hawkeye's design is a combination of the Ultimate version's costume and the Mainstream version( albeit only through the color scheme). *Just like many of the characters, Hawkeye's origin has been re-invented for the series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Males